The Invader Zim space stunt show spectacular
by The doom demon
Summary: No Zim or Gir is in this.I`m in it.This is a spoof to the lethal Weapon Water Stunt Show Spectacular at Six Flags New Jersy [my uncle was Leo getz in the show].Oh yeah this story is dedicated to anyone who lost their lives sept. 11 2001.And email me for a


The Invader zim Space Stunt Show Spectacular.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lethal Weapon Water stunt Spectacular [this fanfic is a parody of it]  
I do not own six flags [weare the stunt show is]  
or anything related to it or invader zim.  
o.K big shot donut eaten fat-ass cops.  
If you saw the lethal Weapon Water Stunt Show Spectacular at Six flags then you will thik this is familliar.  
the story will take place at Nickelodeon Studios Orlando Florida.  
Jay [ a friend of Johnny and Dib]  
is doing a ship sale/rental to pay for Dib to get retire ment after not selling his house.  
But accidentl;y get`s his ships stolen from The Irken Army [In lethal weapon boats were stolen by then Sellezien Revolution :raisez hand in the air]  
and asks Dib and Johnny to help him get them back.  
Sadly Zim is not in this [sorry Zim lovers]  
The Almighty Tallest Red will replace Natasha [one of the bad girls now a bad guy]  
Almighty tallest Purple replaces Dr. Krugar.[my uncle plaid Dr. Krugar]  
Jay replaces 'Whatever You Want LEO GETZ"[my uncle plaid Leo also]  
Dib replaces rodg  
Johnny: Replaces Riggs  
and the irken army replaces the camandoes  
  
Now sit back put your hand on your mouse/trackar ball  
and enjoy The Invader Zim Space Stunt Spectacular  
  
:We cut scene to a gruop of invader acompanied by Red:  
:Invaders Salute red:  
:Red dose vice versa:  
:space police sirens are heard:  
Space Police officer in back ground:Freeze rthe area is surroundid!Put your nads  
in the air and surrendar  
you will be treated farely,  
Irken Invader: Treated Fairly?How about not being treated  
at all. we have Diplomatic amunity  
Offiecer: We will discuse this Munity once you leave the premecis  
johnny:Treated fairly how about not being treated at all? :Shoots a officer:  
excuse me boys.  
:runs at one officer Dib runs out shooting bus misses Johnny misses also:  
:Jay comes out:  
Jay: Hey evrybody :Waves at his family in the audience:  
Hi.I`m jay.I`m friends with Dib and Johnny.I`ll tell you whats bin going on ya see.  
.....I wa-  
Dib:Jay shut up!!  
Jay: O.K O.k O.k  
I`l shut up.  
You see dose guys over there loading up a little voot runner with a lot 'o' boxes   
not to bright huh?  
Here is a great idea for a sale now watch jay :emphisizes Jay:  
do his job  
:Jay blows a whistle three times:  
Red: What is that human doing?  
invader: I do not know.  
Red: Go see what he wants.  
Dock there.  
jay:Hey how can I help ypu.Wait let me refriase that I can help you!  
YUou see your breaking the law  
:red graps his neck:  
Jay: The space ship law!  
:Red let`s him go:  
Jay: Wow what king of grip is that for a alien.What are you from Mars?  
:Red pushes him into a gas barrel:  
:Jay stumbles [that accidently happened to Leo in the movie]:  
Jay:You see you should not put so much boxes in a small voot runner.  
Red: This human is right.  
Jay: I am right.  
Red: We will take dose two![points at two ships]  
Jay:Excelent choice.  
:Red hands a note to Jay:  
jay: What the heck is this?  
Red: A letter of credit from the irken army.  
jay:Hey man no credit cash only.  
red: Stupid human your ships now belong to the Irken Army.  
;invaders and Red goes on the ship flying to a giant craft called"  
The Armada Base:  
Jay:sunuva.......  
:Dib walks over:  
Jay: Dib you got to help me out.  
Dib: No you got to help me.You aid you could not sell my house but you said you could  
sell my ship [Dib got one when joining the space officers]  
But you sell dose two not mine.  
Jay:Dib just listen these irken invaders stole my ships.  
:Dip seas them load boxes i the ship.  
Dib: What are they doing?  
Jay: they stole my ships.  
Dib:But what ARE they doing?  
Jay: I don`t know.  
Dib: Go get Johnny.  
:Jay runs over too anear buy house ware Johnny is:  
:Jay knocks on door;  
johnny; coming.  
;door opens with me in a straight jacket:  
:Door knocks Jay over a chair:  
Johnny; Hey Jay I bet i can get out of this straight jacket under 60 seconds!  
Jay: There is no time for that.These ass-wholes stole my ships.  
johnny: O.K after the bet I will help you out o.k.  
Jay; O.K  
;Jay accidently knocks over a object picks t up and accidently  
knocked me into a pool nearby.  
Jay rins over to Dib:  
Jay: Dib help Johnny was in a straight jacket and fell in the pool[ which is a big pool and sadly the kacket   
did not have boyuncy.]  
dib: OMG, Johnny, Johnny.  
:Johnny climbs out on a pool ladder:  
Dib: Jesus ,Johnny, you did not make a bet on getting that sright jackeyt off, by dislocating your shoulder  
that`s got to hert.  
Johnny: Not as much as putting it back on.  
Oh my god!  
what did that some of a :cencored with the sound of   
the door bangin on his shoulder:  
;They both see Jay on Dib`s ship, and see him try to get his ships back:  
Jay: Hey how do you work this thing?  
Dib: It`s simple just gently grap the the black stick  
in front of you and turn it.  
:Dib`s ship goes to the left:  
Dib: No the other way:  
:Jay aproaches the armada base:  
Invader: This is a no tresspassing area do not approach!  
:Invader Shoots at the boat but does not hit jay:  
A other invader gets on dib`s boat and is hitting him  
:Jay hits him with a closed parachute:  
:Jay does it again:  
:Jay`s boat drives to a part of the stuntshow arena[yes this is supposed to be a stuntshow but you wont see it  
in real life I am making it up, it is just a spoof of another stuntshow on Lethal Weapon]  
]  
Camera zooms into Johnny`s house and sees jhnny get into some hover boards attached to a ship and Dib is driving:  
Johnny; There mad, your mad, I`m mad let`s go get them now!  
Johnny and Dib:1,2,3 Go!  
4 invaders do the same:  
;bakcround changes to space:  
:a invader fires but hits a asteriod instead:  
:two invaders on hover crafts jump on Dib`s ship:  
;battle music plays [the one from the lethal Weapon stuntshow:  
:Invader punches dib 3 times but get`s knocked into the water:  
:Johnny jumps onto an invaders voot runner and knocks him out then lands at the docking area of the base:  
: an invader comes out of ma door and takes out a electrical nife[ just like the one in jacky Chan Adventures]  
:Johnny takes a box of weapons and blocks the laser and then kicks him into deep space  
:Johnny climbs up a ladder to another docking area!  
johnny; The view is alot better here!  
;Red comes out andpunches Johnny to the wall  
Johny goes down the lader and so dose red  
  
:A electronick door and out comes purple [author`s part here is when it get`s real good:  
Purple: Red looks like we go vistors!  
:purple makes his left arm turn into a robot claw with a laser:  
:Johnny takes out a laser:  
Purple: Human you would not shoot a alien with a claw and a laser would you?  
;Dib docks there:  
  
dib: No but i would!  
Purple;Good you will go 1st!  
;Purple graps Dib  
then pushes him to a wall!  
Red and Purple go threw a door!  
Dib: We should get the invaders and fast incase they cause trouble  
Johnny: Good idea!  
:Johnny and Dib go onto a voot runner  
Johnny fires a laser at two invaders killing both of them  
two invaders are sean on a medium sized crator that has a weapon depot there!  
Dib: We should get him!  
johnny; Sorry but this one I`m doing alone!  
Johnny docks nearby on the ship and oushes Dib out:  
Dib: You are crazy!  
Johnny: Sorry Dib!  
;Johnny goes behind the debot and rams through it [the building not the crator]  
Johnny lands at the docking area.  
Dib; whoah yopu did it man you really did it!  
;Both see Red & purple come ourt with a briefcase:  
Johnny: Uh oh here comes the Irken Welcome Wagon!  
Purple: Humans we`re sorry for this little misunderstanding!  
:red opens the case and it shows earth money:  
Dib; How much is that a million?  
red: Two!  
Johnny: that is not two dollars!  
Purple: He means two million  
Johnny; Why didn`t you say so?  
Purple: Just drop it!  
johnny and Dib: o.k  
:Both drops their laser [note the jokes in thiis scene wer`e not in the lethal  
Weapon stuntshow!]  
purple: I mean drop the subject!  
Dib: Oooohhh  
purple: We will give you this money if you don`t bother us!  
We`ll give you one minut to decide!  
:red&Purple walk away:  
Johnny: Think of it Dib a million a pice  
enough to get your family threw retire ment and colledge!  
Dib; That money is dirty!  
johnny; I know but I wanted to give them their minut.  
Dib; Let`s get them.  
Johnny: On 1 2 3 go!  
:A giant floating Tank like machine with a laser comes out:  
Dib: Hold your fire!  
:Johnny runs to the back of the tank like thingie [sorry but I wanted ore praise then Dib]:  
Dib: What the hell are you doing!  
Johnny: It`s explosives!  
Dib: You were hiding explosives on me?  
Johnny: Yup!  
:johnny puts it on the canon`s back!Johnny jumps off, and canon explodes!  
:The Almighty Tallests come out!:  
Dib: You are under arrest!  
;Johnny grabs Red and Dib grabs Purple!:  
:Purple and Red escapes to a ship!  
:The ship takes them to the base:  
Johnny: I got an idea!  
;Johnny uses the built in computer to show where the reactor is and has the ship put on a shield and run throught the reactor!  
:  
purple :Noooo!  
:Fires form at the reactor and spread:  
Purple: Computer hold the fire in a electronick shield!  
Dib: Darn it!  
Johnny: I got a idea!  
:Camera points at a part of a ship that says  
"Danger 1,000,000,000 volts of electricity!"  
:dib fires at it!:  
Purple: Look out it is going to blow!  
:armada base blows up:  
:Jay comes out in a new ship:  
Jay: Hey it`s me I just saw evrything happening and it was great!Dib I got you a new ship  
it`s not the love space craft though!  
Dib: jay shut-up!  
Jay: O.K! O.K! O.K!  
; A small voot runner is seen amd comes to Jay:  
:Red opens the window!  
:  
red: This is for the ikren army!  
:Red takes out a gun! Dib shoots him twice and kills him!:[please note Purple is dead since the explosion]  
The End  
well that`s it.Once again the galaxy is safe!but for how long?  
Be sure to read my action thriller Revenge Of The Irken Invader, my song fic Let The bob-Ombs Hit The Floor  
and The Weekest Link,and my upcoming action packed Revenge of The Irken Invader - The Zim Qual  
My horror/action packed thriller Revenge of the Irken invader 3 The Haunting!And my other upcoming seiries based on Revenge of the Irken  
Invader.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
